Majora's Mask
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Hey! This is my novelization of Majora's Mask, one of the best 3D games ever! Read AND review. NO FLAMES!
1. The Curse

**Hey! It's FallDownBoy! I just thought I'd make a story about Majora's Mask, since I love that game. I beat it twice! Don't judge me. Also, this is to entertain a good friend of mine, so bear with me.**

Majora's Mask Novelization

Chapter One

Link's Curse

Link woke up while riding Epona through the Lost Woods. A pair of fairies were flying around him. He watched them for

awhile and rode on. "That was new." He kept riding and eventually fell asleep again. Since he was sleeping, he failed

to notice the pair of fairies approaching him again, and this time, they startled Epona. Link fell off and was knocked out.

Skull Kid appeared. "Good work. Let's see what he's got." Tatl hovered closer. "Maybe he's got something in his pocket,

like a magic ring (no intended copying of Lord of the Rings, as much as I like those movies)." Skull Kid grinned. "Good

idea!" He rummaged through Link's pocket, and found the Ocarina of Time. "An Ocarina? Cool! I've always wanted an

Ocarina! Isn't it neat?" Tael wanted to try it, but Tatl told him he might break it. Then, Link woke up. He glanced at

them. "Hmm? Wait." He checked his pocket. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Skull Kid didn't react. Link was getting

angry. "Now!" Skull Kid still didn't react. Link gritted his teeth. "You asked for it." He then lunged at Skull Kid. Skull Kid

actually dodged him and leapt on top of Epona, and rode off with her. Link ran after him, sword and shield drawn. "You

thief, you!" Soon, they reached a cave and Link fell into a deep hole. When he hit bottom, he saw Skull Kid floating in

mid-air. "What?" Skull Kid glanced at him and said, "You're persistent." Link growled. "Where's my horse?" Skull Kid

smiled and said, "It wouldn't do a word it was told, so I got rid of it!" Link slumped. "Epona..." Skull Kid noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Link glared at him. "She listened to me!" Skull Kid glanced at him. "Uh huh. Well, you look boring."

Then, he cast a spell, causing Link to feel woozy. When it stopped, he looked at his reflection in the water below him.

"What? Eep!" It was here that he noticed that his voice was different, too. Skull Kid laughed. "That's perfect! Stay here

just like that, forever!" With that, he left.

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: Bad Skull Kid. Wait, did I say that out loud?**

 **Deku Link: You're not the one who's trapped in an alternate form.**

 **FallDownBoy: True. Anyways, Rae, let me know what you thought. Until next time.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	2. Clock Town

**Well, took me long enough, didn't it? Anyways, here we go.**

Chapter Two

Clock Town

Deku Link ran after Skull Kid, but bumped into Tatl, who was trying to keep him locked up. But the door closed on her,

too. "No! Skull Kid! No! Wait! I'm still here!" Deku Link wished he could feel sorry for her, but he couldn't. So, he walked

up to the door and opened it. Then, he ran after Skull Kid. Tatl flew behind him. "Hey! Wait!" Deku Link faced her.

"You're already on my list, so don't make it worse." Tatl could tell that he was mad. They reached a sewer-like area with

a plank leading up. Deku Link ran up it, and saw a pole in the center of the area. He noticed a large door and ran up to

it. "You've been through something terrible, haven't you?" Deku Link spun around and saw the speaker. A man with a

bag full of masks was standing near the ramp. He had an odd smile on his face. "I can help you return to your true self,

but you must recover your precious item. When you succeed, return to me." Deku Link nodded and walked out the door.

A town was here, with a floating moon above it. The moon seemed to be slowly falling. Deku Link was so amazed, he

stood there gawking. Tatl got his attention. "Hey, um, shouldn't we go see the Great Fairy? She might be able to help."

Deku Link groaned. _This is going to be bad._

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: I don't trust the guy with the masks. He could be a spy.**

 **Deku Link: Do I really have a choice?**

 **FallDownBoy: Point taken.**

 **Tatl: What about me? Why do I get left behind?**

 **FallDownBoy: That's what happens in the game. I'm sorry if that doesn't make you feel better.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


End file.
